closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Curious Pictures Inc.
Background: Curious Pictures (stylized as curious?ictures) was an American animation studio and multi-media company set in New York City and Los Angeles that created and produced television programs, commercials, animation and video games. The company went bankrupt in 2014. But in December 22, 2016, the company was revived. Broadcast Arts 1st Logo (June 1984) Nicknames: "Eerie Testcard", "Malfunctioning Laboratory", "Electronic Tone of Dread" Logo: We fade from black to the color test card. After a few seconds, the color bars becomes the color tubes. The camera pans to the blue neon sign saying: Broadcast Arts with a machine on a table with red sparks coming out of it. Variants: A shorter version can be seen at the end of the Broadcast Arts 1984 Demo Reel. FX/SFX: The camera transitioning to the tubes, the camera panning and the sparks from the machine. Music/Sounds: The 400 Hz tone, which trails off when the camera transitions, along with the sparks. Availability: It is seen on the Broadcast Arts 1984 Demo Reel, which can be seen online. Editor’s Note: The tone’s hum may be considered anywhere from frightening to annoying. Other than that, this logo is fine. 2nd Logo (1990) Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on the failed pilot for NBC,'' The Jackie Bison Show.'' Editor's Note: None Curious Pictures 1st Logo (January 7, 1993-December 15, 2001) Logo: Over a white background, we see a red question mark fade in, and after 2.5 seconds, "curious ictures" (a question mark replaces the "P"). After 3 seconds, "curious ictures" fades out. Variants: * At the end of the TV Funhouse skit "The Narrator That Ruined Christmas" from a December 2001 episode of Saturday Night Live, the logo is placed on an orange background. Also, the words "ANIMATION BY" in a Franklin Gothic-looking font appear above the logo and the words "New York City" in Comic Sans appear below the logo. * At the end of the making of the Kraft Super Mario Bros. featurette, we see the white background with the red question mark. After 2.5 seconds, the words appear. After three seconds, the whole thing disappears to black. The whole thing is silent. * On HBO Family's A Little Curious (at the end of all episodes), we fade from the closing credits to the white background, to have the question mark appearing. The words fades in and out (forward-and-reversed version of the Kraft Super Mario Bros. variant), followed by the whole thing fade to black. The closing theme ends throughout. * At the end of Little Einsteins ''pilot episode, we fade from the closing credits to the white background, to have the Porky Pig's head 1939-40 appearing. The words "CURIOUS" and "PICTURES" fades in appeared, followed by the whole thing iris-out to black. The closing theme ends throughout. FX/SFX: The fade-in or none. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Only appears on A ''Little Curious episodes on HBO Family. Also appeared on the short film The Louie n' Louie Show ''and ''Little Einsteins ''pilot episode, but this logo was cut when the short was aired (and re-created) forKaBlam! Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (February 14, 1999-2014) . # Left: Logo described below. # Center: "Dot of Smoke" variant. # Right: The still version. # Nicknames: "The Dot", "Dot of Smoke", "City Dot", "Runaway Dot", "Little Dot Tapping Dance" Logo: On a black background, we see these words written across it: curious?ictures Suddenly, the dot in the "?" morphs into a human-like thing with dots and lines representing its hands, feet, arms, and legs and falls down. It runs towards the right end of the screen. Variants: There were two variations of this logo: * The first one has the "?" dot flying around, spinning in circles, then flying quickly towards the bottom right of the screen, leaving a trail of smoke as it does so. This one has been nicknamed "The Dot of Smoke." * The second one has a still picture of the logo. * The third one has the Little Dot tapping dance, ta-da pose and winking like a eye. * ''On Rush Zone: Guardians Of The Core, the logo plays in reverse. * Sometimes, the font they used it was Calibri or New Corparation. FX/SFX: The dot morphing and running on the "dot" logo, and the dot flying on the "Dot of Smoke" logo. Music/Sounds: Dot squeaking sounds as the dot falls down and runs. Music/Sounds/Variants: *On the "The Dot of Smoke" logo, there is a loud "WHOOSH" sound. *On later episodes there is a different loud "WHOOSH" sound. *On the "Little Dot Tapping Dance" logo, a instrumental swing of Little Audrey ''theme followed by the Animaniacs "Those Are The Facts!" jingle. *On some ''Little Einsteins ''episodes, the ending theme plays over it. Availability: First sighted on the Cartoon Network show ''Sheep in the Big City, which is long gone from TV. However, the "dot" logo which appeared on that show was seen on the first episode of Codename: Kids Next Door. The "The Dot of Smoke" logo was seen on most KND episodes, & can be seen on Little Einsteins season 1 & 2 episodes on Disney Junior. The "Little Dot Tapping Dance" logo was seen on most SpongeBob SquarePants ''short "Sandy's Treedome of Ice", can be seen on ''HiHi Puffy AmiYumi season 2 & 3 episodes on Cartoon Network. The still logo can be sighted on Kids Next Door 2-part episodes. The "Runaway Dot" logo can be currently seen on a few episodes of Season 1 of Team Umizoomi & Currently the Season 2 of Team Umizoomi on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr., but sometimes this logo does not appear on some episodes of the Season 1 of Team Umizoomi itself at all. Editor’s Note: A memorable logo for those who grew up with it. Same as the 2nd logo, 3rd logo and 4th logos date which I did. 3rd Logo (October 30, 1999-2009, July 21, 2011-March 1, 2013) Nicknames: The Text, The Weird Curious Pictures, Dancing Graffiti, Stranger Logo After Kate Ashby, ''This is it came from ''Kate Ashby ''again! This logo is very ugly and it is very weird! What are they thinking? Do You K now What It Is? Cheesiest Logo Ever! Shapes of Doom, Why I didn't see past credits of this shows Logo: on a white background with shapes that change slowly, we pan past a row text. Each text has color: * Text 1: The "c" color is "teal" * Text 2: The first "u" color is "yellow" * Text 3: The "r" color is "red" * Text 4: The first "I" color is "Pink" * Text 5: The "o" color is "orange" * Text 6: The 2nd "U" Color is "pink" * Text 7: The 1st "S" COLOR is "blue" * Text 8: The "?" color is "purple" * Text 9: The 2nd "I" color is "dark yellow" * Text 10: The 2nd "c" color is "dark teal" * Text 11: The "t" color is "Dark pink" * Text 12: The 3rd "u" color is "gray" * Text 13: The "r" color is "black" (none) * Text 14: The "e" color is "gray" * Text 15: The 2ND "s" color is "white" After this we zoom out, during which I N C Doesn't appears letter-by letter. Then we see the complete text arranged with "'c'u''''''r'i'o''''''u's''' " on between of "?'i'c't'u'r'e's'". In "?'i'c't'u'r'e's'", the "?" is purple, the "I" is dark yellow , and " the "c" is dark teal. Then the logos turns black and white while the "?'" turns red a second later. Variant: * On a ''AAAHH!!!!! REAL NIGHTMARE!!!, the "I N C." appeared button to right of "?'i'c't''''''u'r'e'''s" since it was seen as the logo. * Tori the sleepy head, the logo was orange and says "A curious?ictures productions" * On a Indgo Blue Friends, the "curious?ictures" is white instead, the logo onto the credits has a "I N C." on a right. * The still version of a shot (with graffiti still dancing) and the "?" is red, and the logo was black on Heru Shows. * The logo was a Dative Variant since the pitch was high from Birdman is used (they were recommend audio sound resembling as the next logo). * On a release DVD of The Wild Blueberry, the logo was stretch instead of being cropped. Since the "'''c'u'r''''''i'o'u'''s" was replaced of "'''u'r'i''''''o'u'''s" while being cropped. * On airings of Kate Ashby ''episode "Kate Ashby & The Tractor", "Kate Ashby Joins the Barbecue Party", "Kate Ashby Goes to London", and "Kate Ashby Goes Postal", the logo has slowed down and and the audio sounds normal instead of slow before Greenytoons Animation Studio (GAS Logo) played audio of Kate Ashby saying "NO!!! YOU ARE FORCING OUT!!!". FX/SFX: Used by Sony Vegas. Music/Sounds: Same as The Klasky-Csupo 1st Logo. Music/Sounds Trivia: The early variant of the logo music appears at the end of the song "Alanis", from Neil Cicierega's ''Mouth Sounds mixtape. Music/Sounds Variant: * On a What's Going On Shows, the ending theme of the show. * On a Indgo Blue and Friends, the sound was deranged from the end of the show and plays over it|. * On a Dog on cat, is silent. * On a The Wild Blueberry, The "Robot" Logo Had sounds instead of the Klasky Csupo 1st Logo, the "Robot" Logo of the 4th Logo as that as the "Dot of Robot" Sound instead, and it also at end there no sounds. * On a Birdman, the music is in high-pitched of speeded. * On a Heru Show, the ending theme is used. * On C-P airings, that logo trails off to Greenytoons logo. * On airings of Kate Ashby ''"Kate Ashby & The Tractor", "Kate Ashby Joins the Barbecue Party", "Kate Ashby Goes to London", and "Kate Ashby Goes Postal", the logo trails off to Greenytoons Animation Studio where Kate Ashby says "NO!!! YOU ARE FORCING OUT!!!". Availability: Uncommon. It Only Seen on ''Kate Ashby of series 2 for DVD and VHS (the currently prints of logo seems to use the next logo and the final below), mostly taken from Dog on cat, Also it appeared on Attack Power and John's World, Sometimes the logo can appear on BBC of Thomas in Tales of the World. and it taken from Cade and Friends. and it's rare. It must appear on Birdman for Days a year, AAAHH!!!!! REAL NIGHTMARE!!! for amazon. The still version must been founded on Heru Show. It can appear on Orange in the house. On Team Umizoomi, they used the previous logo as the kids for nick jr. It can be founded on CBS & HBO, Mushrooms & Friends, Treehouse and Friends, and Birdman. In a HBO and MTV, it was seen on Ben the BookMan. ''Also seen on The Wild Blueberrys for TeenGreeny, Nickelodeon, CBS, and Syfy. This logo can appear in ''Indgo Blue and Friends for ITV. The still logo in credit can be seen on Tori the sleepy head ''and '' ''for The Greeny Central and MTV. This is no longer available seen on ''What in his head?, because its an supposed to be having a company for international for BBC 2 for a Company for producer. This can appears on The Adventure of Ken ''for Syfy, (the logo wasn't yet as the CBS and BBC). However, This logo appears on ''Rojo and Maroon. ''The Greenytoons split screen of the 2009 of the next logo. '' Editor's Note: This logo is famous inside and outside of the background at the end thanks to it's Greenytoons and Nickelodeon fans. These are the editing of the logo was on Sony Vegas Pro, but the logo will be creeping out some of people, but this is nothing famous and outside again, but the logo looks very famous! The logo and the next logo are famous and the 5th logo are ugly indeed. 4th Logo (October 8, 1998, December 6, 1999-October 20, 2008, July 13, 2012, November 30, 2012, May 2017, October 31, 2018) Nicknames: Red Read, "SSF", Robot, The Face, The Red Super Scary Face Logo: over a static red background, the black ink stain on a red/black gradient background with liquid effect appears by splattering all over the screen. The hand passes by and drops magazine clippings of eyes and mouth in red bars onto the liquid background (Which the eyes cannot wiggle and seen on MTV Films 7th Logo) to make a face. Red Read then says the company name the flying text come out from his mouth. The blocks arrange themselves to form the C-P Logo (like before, but refined to match the print logo). During Red Read's screen time, there are holes on a liquid background which reveal some of red background that emerge from center and slide off from many different directons. after that, the background and Red Read disappear like a CRT Television turning off, and the "?"in "?ictures" turns red and flashes faintly. Trivia: * Strangely, the logo appears on Greenytoons from early airings of the Spongebong Hempants "Sea Weed Episode" when editing of A Untiled Hashbrick. It was editing mistake made by Greenytoons and Jungle Network and Nickelodeon when started split-screen credits; normally, Greeny and Nick makes custom credits for each of its series and its producers. C-P was the only company at the time, besides Frederator and Cartoon Hangover, that produced multiple Nicktoons, and Nick created a generic one for these shows mentioned Curious and Pictures as producers and included Red Read, but, on the said episode of SpongeBong, Greeny accidentally used the C-P split screen credits for that episode. This was fixed in 2006 and the Untied Hashrick Pictures logo has been seen on the episode ever since, but it's still one of the oddest editing mistakes ever made. * On the VHS releases of Little Kate Ashby in Paris, the "computer voice" uttering the Curious-Pictures name is actually closed captioned. The same happens on The Wild Blueberrys Movie, but Red Read's voice is oddly, in a funny way, was referred to as the "computized voice". Not only that, but the sound effects after Red Read's disappearance are also closed captioned (including the lip-flapping sound being referred as a "voice blubbering" and the duck quacking sound labelled as "novelty horn honks"). * On May 2017 airings of Nick Ashby ''on The Greeny Channel, the logo is shown instead of the A Glever Production logo for the same reason above. It was fixed by the block from the company as Nickelodeon for mistake taken for other shows of C-P Logo announcement for productions of Steve Oaks after this. * At the July 2012 Facebook in San Diego, California, the day defore Curious Pictures was relaunched, Steve Oakes mentioned that he found, as claimed, "a bunch of fan mashups" of their production logo, in which he also added that the mashup might have been created in part with how many people explained their experience logo as kids, and how it "scared" them, so he later decided to give the "robot" character a name: Red Read. Red Read was also given arms, legs and more noticeable abity to speak. Actor, musician and professional surfer Greg Cipes (know for voicing Beast Boy Teen Titans (2003)) was originally intended to be in an animated PSA, with Red Read explaining his confusion onto why these mashups exist, and then adding that he is, in fact, not a robot, but rather an ink splat, which is how his name originates. He stars in his own new company, which you can see here. You can see RedRead's PSA here, or the Facebook. It is also worth mentioning that, according to Curious, this logo was not intended be scary. * On Toons TV CEE airings on ''The Stella Girl Halloween Episode, the logo turned to a different red color. * On Disney Channel Famink airings on The Gumball Network and Friends Shows, a different color was turned to Peach Red instead of red. Variants: * On a Video games from the company having a still, slightly bigger logo which completely skips Red Read. the text was of a letter "curious" (except for the "?", which is smaller) are in medium gray , white , and black, the letter "?ictures" are in white , black, and gray and "inc" (like in the 3rd logo) is on the right of "?ictures". The background could be either black or white. * There is a different variant of the logo due to a cheaply animation, There is no static red background (when the black background opens the red/black background with a liquid effect like a door), and Red Read's eyes were flipped vertically instead of being animated to be looking up and down. There is Black Background instead of static red background (witch emerge from the same background like before, and the logo blurred and cross the C-P Logo and the Television turning off, and the red liquid background turn off (like standard version , and Red Read stares at text and the viewers and smiles) and the "red square" zooms in the "?ictures" and the "?" turns red, and there is a women eye at the begging or no women eye as the logo transition of the credit of the movies, and the Red Read was also creepy. On a studios reopening , the splattering were cut the background were in 1:16 where the hand passes by and drops magazine clippings, where the "?" instead of "red square" zooms over the original "?ictures", and the background of a clippings were same but their is e.g. hand and after quack quack sound, this logo flies away on the right of the screen like the 2nd logo, and the boing sound is not heard. * This logo comes in 3 versions: a standard 4:3 version (for TV shows and full frame versions of their film output, though some films have slight letterboxing), a 1.55:1 widescreen version (matted to 1.85:1 for theatrical features released in the US (1.66:1 in Europe) and to 1.78:1 for both home video releases of those films and the final season of Geo's World ''and ''Little Kate Ashby), a 16:9 HD version (for the studio's reopening video) and a 2.35:1 scope version (seen at the end of The Wild Blueberrys Movie). * A filmed exists on a Little Kate Ashby In Paris, Little Kate Ashby Movie, Soar 3D, and Red Shoes 3D, the logo is Saturation and Contrasted having 90 color scheme (sense is Stella Girl version) warp-sped up since the duck started quacking twice speed (this also accords on the Alternate Version). * On a Stella Girl, a logo is very bright, the "?" is orange instead of red. * On The Wacky Adventures of Burger King, the logo cuts to black just as the "Boing" sound effect plays. * Sometimes on Geo's World, ''the "?" in "?ictures" was pink instead of red. * On A ''John's World, Red Read's eyes was dilated by the dark. * On A Kate Ashby, the mouth zooms in out quick from Red Read, and Red Read blinks and The "?" is blue at "?ictures" instead of red. * On The Greeny Channel, the logo starts when Red Read is on-screen, silent due to the credits being superimposed, and it's in warp speed. It is also worth noting that the filmed version logo is used, considering the graininess at the end of the logo. * On A Kate Ashby Quickies, ''the "?" in "?ictures" is purple instead of red. This "?" on the logo was similar to Klasky Csupo Logo. * On ''Little Kate Ashby ''episode of "Little Kate Ashby misbehaves on the way on the cinema", the logo takes 5 seconds after Memories logo fades to black screen. The Greenytoons logo were cut off due to the logo was taking so much longer * On a Region 4 DVD release of Little Kate Ashby in Paris: The Movie'', the logo is cut off after the lip-flapping sound (presumably due to a manufacturing error, it is unknown if this is a production error).'' FX/SFX: The paper clipping that form Red Read, but also 2D Animation, the static background, and moving hand. It was also all 2D Animation Music/Sounds: Same as The Klasky-Csupo 2nd Logo. Music/Sounds Variant: * The warped on C-P Films, the audio is in warp speed (mostly like PAL television or media due to speed up). * On the early lot of episodes of ''Little Kate Ashby, the logo theme is low pitched. * On a still video games variants, it's silent. * On a Stella Girl ''and ''John's World, the boing sound effect were not heard. * On a Kate Ashby and Little Kate Ashby Episode ''"The Christmas Specials" and "Kate Ashby goes to Cirus', The end theme of the show for short plays over it (the singing and rock chord and the piano and clapping sound trails off, and plays a jingle) During Red Read's Screen Time, there is a echo sounds after quack quack, boing sound effects echo from "?ictures" from the reason above or bellow for Greenytoons Logo, and in the "curious" is quack quack. * On a ''The Wacky Adventures of Burger King, The boing sound effect were heard after logo cuts to black. * On a Greenytoons airings of C-P shows, before the tuba with 7-note sound of xylophone called funny xylophone were heard on Greenytoons Animation Studios after the end of the logo, but the "boing" was trailed off and cut off into laughing kids sound Greenytoons Logo. But it actually an error due to the split screen credits of the logo. * On a European Portuguese and Castilian Spanish Version of Little Kate Ashby and Kate Ashby, the flute on the LUK International S.A. could be heard. * From September 2000 until August 2001, on some split-screen credit airings of their shows, the audio of the promo from the split-screen credits sometimes played over this logo's audio (including Red Read's voiceover). * There is a bizarre audio variant found on Russian airings of Stella Girl ''which has a grouchy-sounding male voiceover speaking over the logo's music: "Curious Pictures (pronounced like "zupa"). Blblbllblblblbllblbl." The timing varies depending on the episode, as does the tone, as different voiceovers were seemingly recorded for every episode this version appeared on. On later episodes, the voiceover has a weird echo/reverb effect. Availability: Fairly common. It can be found on episodes such as those of later ''Kate Ashby series (not counting series 2; they used the previous logo, though current prints of these episodes have this logo) starting in 1999, Little Kate Ashby, The Wild Blueberrys ''(The Graffiti logo was used early at the end of the credits), As been asked by Ginger, Geo's World, Stella Girl (the wrong logo was used after the credits of that shows), and ''John's World, all of which are currently airing on TeenGreeny's The Greeny Channel; it is also shown in place of the previous logo on airings with split-screen credits. Debuted on the rather obscure cartoon The Wacky Adventures of Burger King. This logo was used on C-P films from The Little Kate Ashby Movie ''to ''Frat (which used this logo at the end; not counting'' Little Kate Ashby goes to Wild!, ''Soar 3D, and Red Shoes 3D, which used the next logo below). It's also at the company's website too, and can be found on the main page when first being browsed. The alternate variant only appears at the end of The Wild Blueberrys Movie. The still variant appears on Little Kate Ashby Pantries: The Movie ''for PSX, it was a (both white background version (Like in a 1st and 3rd logo)) taken from ''Team Umizoomi: Small Ransom ''for PS2 and GC. in the PS2, and GC (black background version (like in a 2nd logo)) it was seen on ''Little Kate Ashby: Royal Steps for PS2 and GC, among others. The alternate version is reappears on Emi Movie ESMA Movie, However, the studios is reopening. Recently appeared on Ssycob Freckles. ''This logo appears on ''Little Kate Ashby-''spin up ''Little Kate Ashby-Preschool. This did not appear on Curious Pictures's company, and Where is Harry?, because it was a company of interstitials as opposed to a company. It could be seen on Steve Oaks demo reel after the song ends (although just like next logo). Editor's Note: This logo appears to be a metaphor for Curious Pictures' rather inspirational rise to fame from humble beginnings as an animation studio. Just like 'Graffiti', this logo is famous inside and outside the community thanks to it's constant airplay on Nick and Greeny, again from the unique animation and SFX, as well as Red Read's unnerving design. 5th Logo (June 13, 2003, October 20, 2008, December 14, 2018) (Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie (UK Only) Nicknames: "The Ugly Flying Blocks", "The Rooster" , Pasil Curious Pictures, The Stranger Logo after Kate Ashby Goes to Wild!, Ugliest Logo Ever! "Cheesy Blocks", "The Harmful Logo", "Weird Zooming Blocks", Silly Rooster Logo: on a green skyline, (either be a show or a movie, depending on the rooster. A rooster standing on a building on a left or the center.) As the sun shines, and rooster wakes up and open it's eyes (Taken From MTV Films 7th or previous and next logo Again). The rooster then crows and The C-P Logo flying out and than it's started spinning around like something. If the rooster finish screaming, it nearly disappears, the C-P Logo started zooming into the screen after sun shines, and C-P was grungier like in 1-2's Logos. FX/SFX: Used by Sony Vegas. Variant: The logos comes in 2 formats, A 4:3 fullscreen version and a 2.35:1 scope version. Music/Sounds/Availability: Same as the Klasky-Csupo Rooster Logo , Mostly rare. Taken from Frat for Esma and Bedroom movie (both start and end at the previous logo). However, the logo appears on Little Kate Ashby Goes to Wild! ''(both start and end again, sometimes, the previous logo were used early) however........ Also seen on ''Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie release on December 14, 2018, UK only. Most appeared on Steve Oaks demo reel Music/Sounds Variant: On Curious Pictures demo reel "dazzle broadcast", we can still hear robotic whisper when the song plays. Editor's Note: While not as famous as the previous two logos, this logo is still creative and good. 6th Logo (December 22, 2016- ) Nicknames: Red Read II, The SSF II, The Face II, The Red Super Scary Face II Logo: on a white background, we see a Curious Pictures Logo is Grungy from rooster logo, Suddenly, Red Read Comes and pushes the Logo FX/SFX: Red Read Pushing the logo. Music/Sounds: Same as 4th Logo, The BANK Sound is heard, and the glass crashing Availability: Current. Can been seen on a the new company, Robot Red Read. It is unknown if this logo will replace original SSF. Editor's Note: TBA Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Real Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Greenytoons Logos Category:190 Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:Old Logos Category:2010s production logos Category:New Logos Category:1980s production logos Category:Defunct Category:Dream Logos Category:Not so scary logos